Henri Dubois
Henri Dubois death during the first minutes of the adventure triggers the main story. Thanks to Henri, George Stobbart and Nicole Collard meet once again in Paris to discover why an innocent man was killed and a painting stolen. He is married to Bijou Dubois. They both live in a and expensive apartment in 16th arrondissement of Paris, France. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse George and Nico first meet Henri Dubois while attending his art gallery exhibition in Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery in Paris, France. Unfortunately he finds himself shot in a confusing episode during the robbery of a painting, La Maledicció. After this, George realizes that the theft might have been done by someone inside the gallery staff, due to the fact that the alarm connected to that particular painting was disabled. Henri is presenting a brand new exhibition in his Gallery which features a very distinctive painting that is located in the far wall from the main entrance. This particular canvas doesn’t seem important at first, but is very significant for the main plot of the story. Not very long from the beginning of the event, an unknown individual breaks into the scene holding a gun and an intimidating aura. The audience, overwhelmed by the situation, tries not to interfere except from the gallery’s owner who stands in front of painting mentioned before. The furious man doesn’t think about it twice, shots Henri and steals the painting. The thief quickly escapes from the gallery followed by Nico who tries to take him a picture with her camera. Henri’s body lies lonely on the floor with Father Simeon, the Dominican priest, by his side. Suspiciously enough, the alarm connected to it didn’t make a sound during the robbery which makes George think that the theft might have been an inside job. After taking a look at the place where the painting was hanging, George learns that security system was in fact disconnected. A label near now the empty space, reads: “La Maledicció, by el Serp”. After talking to Hector Laine, Henri’s partner, George intimidates him with crucial information gathered from Café Le Tricolore which states that he might have been involved in the burglary. That, and a nail clip with his name engraved found in the scene which could have been used to cut the wires from the painting’s alarm. Thanks to this, George manages to get the code needed to access Henri's office. Later in the story, George and Nico learn through Bijou that Wilfred Hobbs, Henri and her knew each other for quite some time. Wilfred and her husband used to be in a band together back in the 75’s called The Hairy Lobsters. What Henri wasn’t aware is that Bijou and Hobbs have been secret lovers since then. She admits she loved both of them, and didn’t want to lose anyone because of this. Henri, not knowing this, has always considered Hobbs a good friend. This is why when he came with the opportunity of featuring a rare painting in Henri’s Gallery, he gladly accepted the offer. Henri was in charge of speaking to the painting’s owner and organizing all the details of the security. It is understood thanks to a letter found in Vera Security that Roman Medovsky, the legal owner of “La Maledicció” might have influenced Henri’s decision about what security company chose for the exhibition. It is unknown if Henri was aware of the scam intended by Medovsky, who wanted to steal the painting but claim for the insurance from Paris Mutual at the same time. Suspiciously enough, Henri’s last words were “Stop the car, I want to get in”. Days later after Henri’s murder, when dangerously hanging from the very end of a cable car in Montserrat, Nico learns that Shears never intended to kill him. He just wanted to rough him up a little but the gun went off and the rest is history. The fact that he already had made a choice not to shoot him, says a lot about Shears. Henri’s death was an accident. Trivia *The name Henri means 'the ruler of the household'. It is a male Greek name with over 100 years of popularity. The name is written as Heinrich in German, Henry in English, and Henryk in Polish. *George was invited to the exhibition because he works as an insurance assessor for Paris Mutual, in charge of any compensation needed in the case of a financial loss. *A suspicious note is find near Henri’s dead body that reads: “2:30 PM be ready”. *Inside Henri's office safe, George finds a diamond ring that reads: "Henri & Bijou forever". *Henri is last seen wearing a cheap suit inside his coffin in the residence he shared with Bijou. You can hear Jasmine’s record play in the background. Gallery Henri 1.png|Henri about to be killed during the robbery Henri 2.png|Father Simeon praying for Henri's soul Bijou 1.png|Henri & Bijou's best moments Henri appartment.png|Henri's last scene Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Characters Category:Paris, France Category:Le Lezard Bleu, Paris Category:Henri's Apartment Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Important Character